happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Whale Soon
Get Whale Soon is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fifth of the second season, and thirty-second overall. HTF Episode Description Funny how these two characters end up in another wet, dark, disastrous situation! Stranded in the belly of a whale, Lumpy and Russell pool their resources to find a way out. Will they get eaten alive or do they find their way to freedom? It's an adventure you don't want to miss! Plot Russell happily sits in his boat, humming and holding a harpoon. As he looks through his telescope, he realizes he's floating in the open mouth of a giant whale. Having no time to react, Russell gets eaten, plunging him into darkness. Inside the whale with darkness surrounding him, Russell lights a match to take in his surroundings. He finds fish skeletons, treasure, garbage, the Cursed Idol, a puppet resembling Pinocchio and a road raged Lumpy sitting in his car and honking his horn. Lumpy turns on his car's headlights and they both see that they have no way out. Russell, however, gets an idea. They bundle some sticks together and Russell pulls out a box of matches. Looking inside, they see there's only one match left. After several unsuccessful attempts, Russell manages to light the match, only for Lumpy to sneeze it out. Next, Lumpy lifts Russell up to the whale's uvula. Russell stabs and pulls on it with his hook. This only succeeds making the whale vomit all over them. Disheartened, Russell and Lumpy find a new hope when they look up and see the whale's blowhole. Russell throws his harpoon towards the blowhole, but unfortunately he misses and the falling object pierces Lumpy's head. Russell starts to go mad, and begins using his hook to slash the inside of the whale's stomach. The whale, feeling the pain of Russell's hook, fires Russell out of its blowhole. At first, Russell is still laughing and slashing around like a maniac while in mid-air, but he rejoices upon learning that he's free. Sadly, Russell falls from the sky and his head gets impaled on the mast of a nearby ship. His body slowly slides down the mast. Before the episode ends, the whale shows up and swallows up the boat. Moral "Don't bite off more than you can chew!" Deaths #Lumpy is killed by Russell's harpoon, after Russell fails to hit the skin around the whale's blowhole. #Russell's head gets impaled on the mast of a boat then eaten by the Whale a second time. Goofs #On Russell's character card, Russell's hook is on his right hand, but in the episode, it's on his left hand. #Even without a fire, it's still illuminated inside the whale, but the instant Lumpy accidentally puts out the last match, everything goes pitch black. #Lumpy's antlers change directions sometimes. #A whale's blowhole is not connected to its stomach. Thus, Russell and Lumpy wouldn't have been able to see the blowhole since they were swallowed and ended up in the stomach of the whale. #Before Russell and Lumpy try pulling the whale's uvula, there is a dead fish lying to the left side of the shot. However, after the whale reacts to this and the shot cuts back to Russell and Lumpy, the fish has disappeared. #When Russell first gets impaled, the mast is going through his eye. However, in the next shot, the mast is going through the middle of his face. #The mast that impales Russell has a green flag before he gets impaled, but when he does get impaled, the flag disappears, when it comes back into view, the flag is red. **The flags change in color could be intentional as the flag is probably spattered with blood. Quick Shot Moment When Lumpy is lifting up Russel so he can grab the whale's uvula, a brief shot of Russel earlier on his boat looking through his telescope is seen. Note: This is fixed on http://www.mondomedia.com/channel/happytreefriends Trivia *This episode marks the first time Russell has gone into his mindless, mad state, similar to "sugar-high" Nutty, flipped-out Flippy, and suicidal Petunia. *If the video is paused while the screen pans towards Lumpy, a tanker ship can be seen in the background. *Among the items inside the whale are The Cursed Idol and a tanker ship. *The scene where Lumpy and Russell try to make a fire is later seen in Milk Pong. *This episode might be a reference to the story of Jonah, where Jonah is swallowed by a whale for disobeying God. It could also be a reference to Pinocchio, as both have characters light a fire to get out, and a wooden dummy (seen while the screen was panning) can be seen next to The Cursed Idol. *Russell's death is similar to Kenny's death in the South Park episode Weight Gain 4000. *This is the first episode with the new opening where Russell appears. *This is the second time Russell said "Yar" before he died. The first was in Whose Line Is It Anyway?. *This is the first episode where Russell doesn't have a stubble. *Lumpy's car in this episode is the same one as in Treasure Those Idol Moments and The Way You Make Me Wheel, the only difference being that the top is down. *This episode marks Russell's first kill. *There are no female characters in this episode. *When Russell was slides down the pole with his eye, he makes a quiet and drawn-down "Yar" sound. *This is one of the many episodes where a character makes "Puppy eyes". The other instances are Lumpy in Class Act, Toothy in Better Off Bread, Nutty in Icy You, Petunia, Giggles, and Lumpy in Stealing the Spotlight, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya, Lumpy in In a Jam, Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh, Lumpy in Letter Late than Never, Fliqpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Sniffles in Wrath of Con, and Lumpy in All in Vein ''and in Aw Shucks!. *When Lumpy sneezes, putting out the last match, Russell gives Handy's signature scowl. This is one of the five instances where Handy's scowl is done by another character. The others are Flaky in ''Rink Hijinks, Pop in Snip Snip Hooray!, Sniffles in In a Jam, and Petunia in I Nub You. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:No Survivors Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Russell Category:2002 Episodes